


one at a time, now

by Carcharias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Light Praise Kink, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Xiuharem, cumplay (sort of), light orgasm denial, minseoks milkshake brings all the boys to the yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/pseuds/Carcharias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok can always count on the boys to take care of him when he needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one at a time, now

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate fic title: xiuharem. Written for the second round of seokmonsters. This is it, this is the filthiest thing I've written, I need a drink

Minseok knows what's coming. First it had been Baekhyun, dainty fingers lingering on his hips and ass longer than usual in the bathroom. Then it had been Tao, clingy in the shower and strangely quiet, but genuinely chipper when Minseok had asked if anything was wrong. Then Kyungsoo, at breakfast, coffee already out and an extra egg on his plate. Yixing, walking with him after breakfast, which is not unusual in itself, but the arm over his shoulder is.

Junmyeon and Jongdae at the gym, lightly squabbling over who gets to spot him and buy him a sports drink from the vending machine.

Jongin, not only sending him several links to cute animal videos, but actually replying to his messages within a few minutes.

Chanyeol and Sehun at lunch, dragging him out to get "fresh air and fresh food!!" and they don't even make him pay. Much.

Kris, that afternoon with a tray of coffee from his favorite cafe and goodnatured discussion about the individual merits of soccer versus basketball, rather than the usual bickering.

By the time dinner with Luhan rolls around, Minseok thinks he knows. Luhan's a terrible liar anyway, and when he asks Minseok how he's feeling, does he need anything; expresses actual _concern_ over Minseok's gripes about the week, Minseok is certain.

When he gets back, he takes a long, hot shower. He's going to need it.

 

They all manage to fit in the living room, even with the pull-out sofa bed unfolded and the chairs shoved around in a rough circle. All eleven of them fold themselves into chairs or lean against each other, in various states of undress, chatting low until Minseok walks out from his bedroom.

Minseok knows how this works, knows what they're like when Minseok is having a hard week, and he'd been snapping and griping at them all for days. He didn't even bother with a shirt, this time. Chanyeol and Yixing whistle, and Luhan laughs, delighted. Their stares are heavy on Minseok's skin, but he's long since shaken off the insecurity of being watched, now revels in the focus, stretches under the power he has over their attention.

Minseok sits on the center of the mattress and waits for them to come to him. He doesn't wait long.

Often, but not always, the youngest go first. They're dangerous and have a roomful of hyungs to manipulate and Minseok doesn't even try to resist, most of the time. Besides, Luhan and Junmyeon are the ones that organize these things and they're the weakest to Jongin's puppy eyes and Sehun's ridiculous pout, so really no one reacts when Sehun and Jongin are the first on the mattress next to Minseok.

They maneuver Minseok into a sitting position, Sehun in his lap and Jongin’s warmth across his back. Their legs frame his hips, tangling together on either side and Minseok not for the first time feels small between the two youngest. When they choose to wrap around him like this, long limbs and broad shoulders caging him in, Minseok almost forgets who is older. But then Sehun ducks down, head under Minseok’s chin as he nibbles at Minseok’s exposed collarbone and Jongin nuzzles into the nape of his neck and Minseok remembers.

“Tiny hyung,” Jongin murmurs into Minseok’s skin, soft lips pressing along the muscles of his upper back.

“Tiny strong hyung,” Sehun agrees, and nips at the soft skin in the hollow of Minseok’s collarbone.

"Let us take care of you," Sehun continues, always earnest and to the point. "Please?"

"Please," Jongin echoes, and Minseok laughs.

"Be my guests," he says, and laughs again when Jongin presses a tiny "yay" to Minseok's neck. His laugh turns into a pleased hum when Jongin's fingers start working at the muscles of his shoulders, thumbs digging into the joints and dips of his upper back. His head lolls forward and ends up with his face buried in Sehun's hair.

"Mmm, that's nice Jonginnie," Minseok murmurs, nosing absently at fluffy brown locks. "Just like that." He presses a kiss to Sehun's head, and Sehun shifts, moves back, tilts Minseok's face up.

Sehun always kisses hastily at first, like he's worked up the courage to start but then it fizzles too quick into nerves and second-guessing. Minseok sucks Sehun's bottom lip into his mouth and tugs, keeping him from pulling off. Sehun's big hands settle on his face and neck, and Minseok grins to himself as they kiss, still slow but no longer nervous.

Jongin's hands work their way down his back, thumbs digging along his spine and rubbing small circles into his lower back, mouths still pressed to his shoulders. Jongin loves his back, loves to press into the muscle and lick along the bumps of his vertebrae, and he always, always makes it good. Jongin's fingers manage to hit one tender, slightly knotted spot in particular and Minseok moans, throwing his head back a little.

If Jongin loves his back, then Sehun loves his neck, and he takes the chance to latch on to the skin at the base of Minseok's jugular. He bites and sucks up Minseok's neck, forcing him to stretch it even farther as Sehun works his way to the corner of his jaw.

Jongin moans a little, hands moving down to knead at the top of his ass, and Minseok feels him press up against the back of his sweatpants, already half-hard in his boxers. Sehun grinds down a little, equally hard, and Minseok chuckles.

"So quick and easy," he teases, but takes the bite out of it by pulling them closer in by the hips with each hand. Sehun still whines, "how could you say that to the _babies_ ," but Jongin just groans open-mouthed and twitches his hips into the cleft of Minseok's ass.

Minseok lets them writhe a little, get themselves worked up before he brings them back. "Come on," he says, gentle. "Take care of your hyung, come on, get me ready." They oblige, Sehun's hand shaky on the tie of his pajama pants, but firm around his dick. Jongin's hand winds around his front to join Sehun's and Sehun gasps lightly against Minseok's throat.

They stumble a little before reaching a rhythm, but when they do it's fantastic. Minseok sighs happily, relaxing into their holds, warm and solid. Jongin's thumbs work down to the top of his crack and he practically purrs.

They're both hard, he can tell, but neither makes any move to touch themselves or each other, focused on stroking Minseok's dick and playing with his balls, pressing bites and kisses into the skin of his neck and shoulders. Minseok's quickly hardening, twitching his hips upward into the tight circle of their fingers.

He has half a mind to return the favor, even moves his hand for the front of Sehun's pants but there's a giant hand on his wrist, stopping him. Sehun pulls away, panting, and Minseok feels Jongin's warmth disappear. He already misses it.

"That's nice, but not the point of tonight," Kris says, low and amused, hand still wrapped around Minseok's wrist. His hand looks like a child's in comparison, and Minseok shivers.

"You gonna help me out, then?" Minseok bites out, waggles his eyebrows, and laughs when Kris mimics him, just as goofily.

"That's the plan," he says, and Minseok matches his gummy smile with one of his own.

 

Kris loves cock, loves choking on a dick down his throat, but he always says he loves Minseok's the best, and god, he shows it. Minseok watches, rapt, from where he's propped up on the pillow as Kris licks long stripes along his cock like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. It might be.

"God, yes," Minseok moans when Kris finally suckles the tip between his lips, tiny mouth stretched in a perfect pink 'o' around it. Kris sucks him down swiftly, tongue pressed flat against his shaft. He starts to bob his head, slowly going farther and farther each time, building up until he pauses, face pressed to the base of Minseok's cock, the tip hitting the soft skin at the back of Kris' throat. Minseok pants, hard, and brings a shaky hand to trace the hollow of Kris' cheeks. Kris opens his eyes, a little sticky with tears of exertion, and Minseok knows that look, that's the look of a challenge accepted.

Kris moans, and Minseok barely has time to react to the vibrations along his dick before Kris is stroking his dick in time with his sucks, gaining speed and swirling his tongue.

"Kris, I'm close, _fuck_ , pull off," but Kris simply moves his hand faster, sucks harder, as if he didn't hear, but Minseok knows better. He knows what Kris is doing, knows that he's not going to heed his warnings when Minseok feels his climax approaching. Kris is trying to take the edge off, keep him relaxed so he can go for longer, and well, who is Minseok to deny himself an orgasm?

Kris flicks his tongue firmly against the tip of Minseok's dick, and Minseok cries out, hips stuttering up. He slips out of Kris' mouth and comes in long white streaks along his stomach, some catching on the pink swell of Kris' lips.

It's a short orgasm but a good one, and Minseok sighs happily, sinking heavily into the mattress as his dick softens. Kris pulls away with a last kiss to Minseok’s dick, making him wince, and looks over to the right. “Your turn, Taozi,” he says, and as swiftly as Kris unfolds into standing Tao takes his place, settling between Minseok’s legs and staring up at Minseok, grin cocky and eyes glittering. “Clean him up pretty,” Kris rumbles.

“Gladly,” Tao purrs, licks his lips, and arches gracefully down toward Minseok’s stomach like a model. “Hyung’s abs are my favorite.” His tongue unfurls to slowly trace along them, lap at the lines of come streaked across his stomach, and Minseok forgets to breathe.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” someone says, but Minseok can’t look away to tell who. Tao wiggles a little, pleased, and his eyes are smiling when he looks up to meet Minseok’s gaze.

“You taste so good,” he moans, quietly but not so quiet that the others can’t hear him. Another curse, from someone else, and Minseok silently agrees, lightheaded.

Tao keeps looking up between kisses and licks, that cocky grin on his face but eyes searching, asking for Minseok’s approval, for the “you’re doing so good” that Minseok finally sighs out, hand reaching out to play with Tao’s bleached bangs. Tao hums, grins wider, and licks a long, thick stripe up to his sternum, ending with a particularly strong suck to the skin just below his pecs. Minseok groans, hand clenching lightly in Tao’s hair and hips stuttering for a short second into Tao’s stomach. He hisses, dick still sensitive.

Tao glances up over Minseok’s right shoulder and Minseok knows he’s looking for more approval, from either Kris or Junmyeon; he’s not sure, he doesn’t want to look away to find out. He finds out anyway in the next moment, from the small, soft hands winding over his shoulders, running down Minseok’s chest and the crooning “our Taozi’s such a good boy,” in his right ear.

Tao’s eyes light up at Junmyeon’s praise, and Minseok shivers as Junmyeon murmurs “pretty, pretty Tao—isn’t he pretty, Minseok?” in his ear, hands now stroking Tao’s cheek where he’s nibbling at Minseok’s ribs. Minseok hums a yes in agreement, and Tao groans into Minseok’s skin, hips jerking down gently against Minseok’s leg.

“So pretty, so good for our hyung,” Junmyeon says, pulling Tao gently away. Tao whines in protest, but stops when Junmyeon drags him forward firmly, coaxing him to “be a good boy and give Minseok-hyung a kiss.” Tao kisses him eagerly, kisses like he’s still putting on a show, mewling softly into Minseok’s mouth but in a way that echoes through the room. Minseok can taste himself on Tao’s lips, slick and shiny, and he groans loudly.

Too soon, Tao moves away, and Minseok almost whines at the loss of Tao’s body weight on his. But like before, he’s given almost no time to feel lonely as Junmyeon circles around from behind and straddles his lap, weight settling heavily on Minseok’s thighs. He’s shirtless, and Minseok gives a pleased hum, reaching out to thumb at the angle of Junmyeon’s hip.

"Hey," Junmyeon murmurs, reaching out to tap at Minseok's chin. He's smiling, calm and soft as if he's not sporting a semi in his sweatpants, which Minseok can feel heavy against his leg. "How are you doing?" He asks, and Minseok laughs a little.

"Doing fine," he says, and he coughs a little on the rough edge in his throat. "Better than fine." He slides his hands around to palm at Junmyeon's perfect ass through the cotton.

"Good," Junmyeon says, sincerely, eyes soft as he pats Minseok's cheek. "Remember, let us know." Minseok almost rolls his eyes but Junmyeon has already moved on.

Junmyeon bends down to his chest, wraps his small pink lips around his right nipple, drawing a hiss from Minseok. He starts licking gently, rolling his tongue over the sensitive bud, teasing it between lips. His other hand comes up to pinch at the other nipple and Minseok's fingers bury themselves in Junmyeon's hair. He moans when Junmyeon pulls at his nipple with his teeth and he feels the answering groan on his skin more than hears it.

Junmyeon switches, licking a flat swipe over the other nipple while his fingers worry at the right, pink and swollen and stinging with oversensitivity. Minseok likes this a lot, likes having his nipples played with, but likes even more how into it Junmyeon gets. Junmyeon loves his chest, loves watching his kisses turn Minseok's nipples pink and perky, loves how his t-shirts strain across it; he's told Minseok before.

Just as Minseok is starting to feel rubbed raw, to itch at the stimulation, just shy of too much, Junmyeon moves, presses a kiss, two kisses, three kisses to Minseok's chest before swiftly biting and sucking hard at the flesh just to the right of his nipple. Minseok's already feeling his dick swell but the bite sends a shock of heat down to his groin and he moans, again.

Junmyeon continues like that, sucking bruises into the skin of his chest, fingers still worrying gently at his nipples. "Gonna mark you up, hyung," he mutters between kisses. "Gonna make sure you see and feel it tomorrow."

He looks up at Minseok, eyes dark and heavy lidded. "Gonna make sure you know you're ours." He punctuates this with a roll of his hips downward, his own fantastic abs flexing deliciously against Minseok's dick and oh, he's mostly hard again.

Finally, but also too quickly, Junmyeon pulls away, straightening up. His lips are even pinker than usual, practically red, and his hair is mussed. He grins, panting a little, and surveys his handiwork.

"You look great in red," he says, and Minseok pinches at his stomach. Junmyeon giggles a little but swats his hand away. "Doesn't he look nice?" There's a low murmur of agreement around the room, some hoarser than others. Junmyeon leans down, then, kisses Minseok lightly but wet, lips warm.

Minseok feels one hand slip down his stomach but he’s too distracted by the kiss to tell what Junmyeon’s doing before it’s too late. He feels something click into place around his cock and he gasps indignantly.

“There, now you look even nicer,” Junmyeon says, eyes twinkling. The silver cock ring is already tight, Minseok’s dick already straining a little.

“I hate you,” Minseok mutters, but Junmyeon just laughs. He sits up, and reaches out for Jongdae, suddenly at his side.

"Jongdae is going to take care of you now, hyung," Junmyeon says, petting at Jongdae's brown curls. Jongdae leans into it and grins, all too catlike.

"What about you?" Minseok manages to ask, and Junmyeon grins. "I need to take care of some dongsaengs," he says, and leans over to give Jongdae a quick kiss, short but deep. "Make hyung feel good," he says, and Junmyeon's weight on Minseok’s thighs is gone.

"Of course," says Jongdae, lips curled, and Minseok can feel himself grinning too.

 

Jongdae maneuvers Minseok onto his stomach, stretches out alongside him. Unlike the others, Jongdae is fully naked this time, and Minseok relishes the feel of warm smooth skin along his side. Jongdae's taking his time though, kissing down Minseok's back, and Minseok really needs Jongdae to hurry up. He can hear low moans and grunts to his side, and can see a glimpse of Junmyeon on one of the two loveseats with at least one of the youngest on his lap.

"Hear that, hyung?" Jongdae murmurs against his lower back. "Sounds like they're having fun." Minseok arches into his lips impatiently.

"Hurry up," he huffs, and Jongdae giggles against his skin. "I thought you were going to take care of me."

Jongdae moves down, trailing over Minseok's ass before reaching his thighs. "I am," he says. "But I'm also having fun." He bites down, teeth sinking into the soft skin of Minseok's thigh, just below his ass, and Minseok gasps, leg twitching.

"You fucker," he groans, and Jongdae outright laughs.

"You like it," he says, biting down again, further inside Minseok's leg. Minseok would argue but the heat quickly building in his crotch and the way his hips spasm into the sheets makes that moot. Jongdae laughs again, and Minseok manages to lightly smack him with his leg on the next bite.

Soon enough though he's moaning, imagining what his thighs must look like now, a splotched canvas to match his chest. Jongdae isn't laughing anymore, too busy licking and sucking at the tendons and muscle on his thighs.

Jongdae pulls away and Minseok starts to protest, before he feels the cool touch of lube inside his thighs, and he flinches.

"Sorry," Jongdae whispers against his neck while he thoroughly coats Minseok's thighs. He pinches the skin high up inside his leg, and Minseok flinches again.

"Keep your legs together, hyung," Jongdae says as he pushes in, dick sliding smoothly between Minseok's thighs. He's hard as a rock, and Minseok moans as his length presses up tight against the back of his balls. He flexes his thighs, and Jongdae gasps.

"Fuck," he says, small hips flush with Minseok's ass. "Fuck." He thrusts, and Minseok swears too at the feeling.

Jongdae quickly starts up a rhythm, thrusting in earnest, and Minseok clutches at the sheets, reaches up to pull at one of the pillows. The pressure feels so nice, Jongdae rubbing at his perineum, bumping up against his balls and forcing Minseok's dick into the mattress.

"God, Minseok-hyung, your thighs," Jongdae moans, loud as ever. "You're fucking amazing, so tight." He leans over, presses a kiss to Minseok's shoulder. "Such a good hyung, so hot." Jongdae punctuates it with a slam of his hips, and Minseok hears himself gasp a little.

Jongdae sits up, starts thrusting harder, moans coming louder and higher now. Minseok clenches his thighs with each thrust, and Jongdae gets even louder.

"Fuck, fuck Minseok, Minseok-hyung, I'm gonna come," Jongdae pants, whines. Minseok keeps working his hips and thighs, meets Jongdae's thrusts, chants "come on, Dae, come on Jongdae-yah, come for me," and one, two, thrusts and Jongdae sings, hips pressed tight against Minseok. Minseok can feel Jongdae's dick pulsing between his legs, and he shudders, his own dick throbbing against the ring. Jongdae pulls back a little, panting hard, and Minseok feels him drip come along the back of his thighs.

"A present for me? How nice, Dae," and Minseok groans in exasperation, which quickly turns into a yelp when Baekhyun nips at his ass.

"Baekhyun!" he yells, hand reaching back to swat in the general direction of Baekhyun's head. His face suddenly appears next to him on the pillows, filling Minseok's vision.

"Yes, hyung?" he simpers, eyes twinkling, and Minseok grumbles, swatting at his ear.

"Behave," he growls, but Baekhyun merely grins wider, pink hair fanning out along the pillows as he tilts his head playfully.

"But your ass is so tasty," he sing-songs. "I had to take a bite." Minseok swipes at his head again, and Baekhyun yelps, disappearing. He expects another bite to his ass but instead he gets strong hands on his hips, gently but firmly lifting them up so his ass is in the air, lube and come cooling on his skin.

The hands come around, down to massage at his neck, lift him gently up onto his forearms, and Minseok looks up into Yixing's placidly smiling face.

"Don't worry, Minseok-hyung," he says, voice low and calm. "I'll keep him in line." He winks horribly, and Minseok huffs out a laugh. Baekhyun whines in protest from somewhere behind him and Yixing's eyes crinkle. Minseok feels warm at the sight, but his cock is hanging heavy between his legs and he needs to get off again.

"Stop whining and show me how much you want my ass already," Minseok growls.

"My pleasure," Baekhyun chirps, and suddenly he's licking a long stripe up from Minseok's balls, swiping through come and lube and trailing it around his hole with his tongue. Minseok groans, letting his head tip forward to rest on Yixing’s bare thigh, breathing heavily. Yixing's fingers card through his hair, soothing and insistent.

Baekhyun appears to be cleaning him up, licking long trails and sucking along Minseok's balls and ass. He bites down a couple times and Minseok can't even try to swat at Baekhyun this time, too distracted by the feeling of lips and long, thin fingers pressing at his hole.

"Fuck, you taste amazing," Baekhyun pants against his skin.

"I think you mean I taste amazing," Jongdae laughs weakly from the left, and Minseok looks over to see Jongdae palming at Kris' dick, Kris' head thrown back and visibly shuddering under small hands. Luhan is sitting next to them, petting at Kris' hair absently but his eyes are on Minseok, dark and focused.

"Hey—!" Baekhyun pulls away to retort but Yixing reaches over, grabs at Baekhyun's head and firmly pulls him back even before Minseok can whine at the loss.

"Don't get distracted," Yixing says, and Minseok looks up at him gratefully. Then Baekhyun's finally, finally pressing his tongue in and Minseok's eyes flutter shut.

Yixing's hands stroke across his cheekbones. "Such a pretty hyung," he murmurs, as Minseok pants into his thigh, gasping a little when Baekhyun starts alternating between short, quick swipes and deep, probing licks, his fingers holding Minseok open. Minseok bites down a little on the flesh in front of him and hears Yixing gasp out a surprised "ah!"

Minseok opens his eyes, face to face with Yixing's crotch and he's obviously straining against the front of his boxers. Minseok glances up, at Yixing's now flushed face, eyes heavier than usual, and feels powerful, wants to take some control back. He shifts forward to mouth at Yixing's dick and is rewarded with a groan and hands tightening at the nape of his neck.

He continues like that for a while, licking and mouthing at Yixing's dick, listening to his pants and groans from above and getting more and more wound up as Baekhyun's fingers and tongue stretch him open, pull him apart. He clumsily pulls out Yixing's dick through the front of his boxers, needing something more to do with his mouth. He presses kisses along Yixing's shaft and Yixing visibly restrains himself from bucking upwards, voice coming out in light, airy pants.

Baekhyun's moaning, too, loud and obnoxious but the sound vibrates in Minseok's skin, sends bolts of pleasure straight to his groin. He starts rocking backwards, fucking himself on Baekhyun's tongue and fingers, forward to lick at Yixing's dick, suck it down. Baekhyun's fingers hit his prostate and Minseok moans the highest and loudest he has yet, muffled around Yixing's cock, and he hears a few more voices join his, along with the sound of skin slapping on skin and slick, obscene thrusts.

Soon enough, Minseok can feel himself getting close, and god, he wants to continue, wants to get to the brink of orgasm while choking on Yixing's dick and with Baekhyun's gorgeous fingers in his ass but he knows his limits, knows there's still a ways to go, knows how easily he wears out, so he pulls off Yixing's dick. "I'm close, fuck," he pants, and Yixing pulls him off completely, setting him gently down to the side, still facedown. Yixing plants a soft kiss on his temple punctuated by a naughty bite at the shell of his ear, then reaches over and swats at Baekhyun when he doesn't immediately back off.

"It's not your turn today," Yixing reminds him, and Baekhyun whines and leans around to look up at Minseok, puppy eyes out even as his face is shiny and slick with spit and lube and probably come. He wipes at his face haphazardly and Minseok laughs hoarsely, reaching up to thumb away a spot he missed.

"Next time, Baekhyun," he says, and chuckles when Baekhyun nips at his finger petulantly. Then they're both gone, off to occupy the other loveseat, probably.

 

Minseok breathes into the pillow, centers himself, tries not to focus on the throbbing in his dick and how he’s leaking against the sheets. He clenches his hands a few times in the pillow to keep from touching himself and setting himself free—his restraint is fraying, held together only by silver metal around the base of his dick. But the boys are nothing if not quick and soon enough there’s another weight settling into the mattress by his side.

"It's my turn this time," Kyungsoo says, and runs his fingers through Minseok's hair. "You ready, hyung?"

Minseok smiles, poses a little, stretching his arms forward, showing off his shoulders and playing coy. He blatantly eyes Kyungsoo's cock, hard and leaking a little in his lap, and licks his lips. "Lucky you. You gonna take care of me too?" Kyungsoo's mouth stretches into that lovely smile, the one he gives when he's laughing at you but also thinking about something else.

"Yeah, hyung," he says, voice already a little husky on the edges. "Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you real good."

Minseok sucks in a harsh breath. "Well then yeah, I'm ready," and his voice is shaky, he knows, but god, he wants to get off again and he's losing patience.

But Kyungsoo never keeps him waiting, and quickly settles in behind him, adjusts his hips. There's cool lube against his hole again and Minseok hisses, then moans as Kyungsoo briefly dips the tip of his thumb into his rim.

"Someone fuck me already," Minseok growls out and Kyungsoo, always the good dongsaeng, obliges.

He sinks in swiftly, harsh, and Minseok holds his breath until Kyungsoo bottoms out. They both groan, long and low, resonating in the room. Minseok hears more than one voice swear, and what sounds like Tao coming, and maybe Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo leans down, covering Minseok's back, sinking in even deeper if possible, and presses a kiss to his neck.

"Okay?" Minseok breathes once, twice, wiggles his hips.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," and even before he finishes Kyungsoo straightens up, hands gripping his hips. He pulls out, until just the tip of his dick is holding Minseok open, then slams back in and Minseok yells.

Kyungsoo is not slow, but he is steady, and he sets a punishing pace from the start. Some of them are slow, languid, sometimes erratic when they fuck him, but Kyungsoo always starts off insistent, holding tight as he sets the pace and it's so good.

Kyungsoo's hand creeps down to brace itself on Minseok's upper back, push him into the sheets while Minseok gasps and swears between thrusts. The hand keeps moving, firm and demanding as it winds its way up to his neck.

Minseok feels a sudden yank at his hair, then, slight pain flaring up along his scalp, but the move is half-aborted before he can react. Kyungsoo’s plush lips are at his ear, whispering low, stuttering only a little around the rhythm of his hips, “Is this okay, hyung? It’s not too hard? Can I?” Minseok feels the slight burn settle into a warmth at his groin and he groans, nods into the pillow, feels Kyungsoo grin against his ear and strong fingers sliding further into his hair. He still doesn’t expect it though when Kyungsoo practically hauls him up by his hair, one hand pulling at his arm as well.

The sting is delicious and Minseok gasps, now arched up on his knees, head thrown back and held in place by Kyungsoo’s iron grip. He’s is still thrusting, and the change in angle makes Minseok arch more, squirming in Kyungsoo’s lap.

“Alright, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo manages. Minseok can see Chanyeol scramble up from where he’s been contorted in the armchair, rubbing at his crotch through his sweatpants and licking his lips. He practically flings himself in front of Minseok.

"Finally," he breathes, doe eyes wide and lips shiny. He glances up at Minseok for only the briefest moment before crouching down and leaning in to bury his face in the vee of Minseok's hip.

He licks at the skin, and then of course he bites. He's sloppy about it, not like Junmyeon with his driven, purposeful marks. Chanyeol is uncontrolled, biting for the sake of biting, marking half on accident. But he gets off on it even more than Junmyeon, worrying the thin skin over Minseok's hips while trying to choke back loud whines.

"Focus," comes Luhan's voice, and Minseok looks over, vision jumping as Kyungsoo keeps fucking him. He's talking to Chanyeol, but Luhan's still looking at Minseok.

"Ah, sorry," Chanyeol breathes, hot and labored and glancing a little shyly up at Minseok before he sucks him down.

Chanyeol's just as imprecise in this, his mouth too wet, too sloppy. But he's still just as _eager_ , desperate to please, excited to get his mouth on something. He chokes Minseok down loud and obscene, fingers slipping on the slick skin of Minseok's hip. Chanyeol talks big but give him a bone and he can't help but beg for it.

He's having trouble holding on, and Minseok takes pity, brings one hand to bury itself in Chanyeol's hair, the other to gently pry his fingers off his hips.

"Just stay still," he manages to gasp out, voice hoarse and wobbly. Chanyeol immediately goes pliant, hands dropped to support himself as he lets the momentum of Kyungsoo's thrusts push Minseok's dick past his cherry lips. He sucks, lips catching on the ring, and Minseok feels his knees wobble.

At this point, Kyungsoo's practically holding him up, Minseok trying to control the waves of pleasure building and building but never crashing, just left to strain against the ring around his cock. Kyungsoo speeds up, Chanyeol fists himself furiously under his sweatpants, and Minseok tries to _hold on, hold on; you're almost done, almost there_.

Chanyeol's quick, already too worked up from watching to hold on very long. He comes with a low moan, Minseok's dick halfway down his throat. He slides off and climbs up, kisses Minseok sloppy and quick, both of them too breathless to do much else. Chanyeol flops and rolls to the side, boneless until Jongdae comes to collect him.

Kyungsoo isn't long after, growling long, filthy phrases into Minseok's ear as he grips his hair. "Come on," Minseok tries to demand but it comes out whispery. Kyungsoo, always _such_ a good dongsaeng, obeys. He snaps his hips more erratically before he cries out, voice cracking around his orgasm, grinding deep into Minseok, holding on for what was probably mere seconds but seems like forever.

Kyungsoo finally slips out with a soft kiss to Minseok’s shoulder that he barely feels, a low "thank you," that he barely hears, body humming with the need to come. He’s carefully laid down on his back and suddenly Luhan is there, looming over him, stroking at his cheek and kissing him hard. The kiss is sloppy and rough, Minseok too desperate, too worked up to focus.

“Luhan,” he gasps, cock thrusting erratically against Luhan's bare thigh. “Luhan, I need—I need to come—”

“Ssh, I got you,” Luhan says, hand still stroking, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face, so tender in contrast to how his other hand reaches down to pull at Minseok's dick. "Don't—!" Minseok cries out, suddenly desperate. He's so close to begging, but he can't do that, can't beg and Luhan won't make him, none of them will. He knows this but he still panics, just a little.

"I won't," Luhan says, of course, and in one smooth move he pops open the ring and sits back, sinking down onto Minseok's swollen cock with a warbly moan. He barely pauses before bracing a hand on Minseok's chest and lifting up, dropping down again hard and fast.

Minseok feels like a livewire, heat burning just under his skin, muscles in his stomach twitching as he shakily thrusts up into the tight heat of Luhan's ass. He knows he's being loud, gasping moans as he writhes. His skin feels tight and the pressure built in his groin swells, pulling, pulling at his gut until he can't take it. He moans, high and desperate.

"That's right, come for me, fill me up, come for us, Minseokkie," Luhan pants, hips working relentlessly, hair flopping into his eyes and mouth slack in pleasure.

"Oh god, Luhan, _Luhan_ oh, oh I'm— _yes_ —" The pressure snaps and Minseok's vision goes white, hips arching up off of the mattress as he comes deep in Luhan, thighs straining and toes curling.

He comes for what feels like hours, muscles trembling when he finally sinks back into the mattress. He only realizes he'd been clutching at Luhan's thighs when his hands uncurl, leaving tiny red fingernail prints behind.

"Oh fuck, sorry," he manages, voice hoarse, and again Luhan laughs. He leans forward and kisses Minseok's forehead, his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks. By the time he reaches Minseok's lips, they're both grinning stupidly.

"Let me," Minseok starts after a moment, reaching for Luhan's dick, but gets swatted away.

"Nope," Luhan says. "Don't worry about that tonight." Minseok hardly protests, already fighting the pull of sleep and fatigue making him feel boneless and limp. Luhan slides off, and Minseok feels several hands on him, moving him around and gently cleaning him up. Warmth in the form of sheets and limbs wrap around him, and he registers the smell of Tao's shampoo and Jongdae's body wash. He blinks his eyes open to see others settling into the other chairs and onto futons and sleeping bags on the floor, and Luhan wrapped around Tao's other side.

"Go to sleep, hyung," Jongdae murmurs, and Minseok closes his eyes. Tao burrows into his chest, someone else kisses his forehead, and he hears Junmyeon whisper goodnight to the room at large.

Darkness pulls Minseok under, and he sleeps, warm.


End file.
